monsterwarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Idea/Better Netherworld Places
Netherworld Portal For whom want more money and a better looking Netherworld, this suggestion is right for you! You can pay 5K gems to get a netherworld portal. Put it below a monster so it can earn income when other gremlin visit your netherworld, your monster will earn income. When you upgrade a monster's tier, it earns more income per minute. Each monster earns different gems per minute. A netherworld Portal can house at the max 10K gems. Grimlin Each gremlin gives each monster +1% income. You can have a max of 35 gremlins at your netherworld. Netherworld Decoration You can also build decorations for your netherworld. Netherworld Arena There is also a arena building where you put any monster to battle another person. If you win, you get a soulstone. You can play again in every 1 days. Only 1 monster, so choose carefully. You can do it with gamecenter with your friends. There is also a practice mode and you gain no reward. This can also be done with wi-fi. More soulstone uses You can use it to trade mutant monsters if the person you trade with wants soulstones. Visit Friends You can also visit your gamecenter friends and check their netherworld. Netherworld Palace You can build a netherworld palace to obain Mutant monsters. You put 2 types of monsters (Excluding Mutant monsters) and you et a better monster! They cannot be upgraded but are really powerful. Order matters. so let's say we did zombie+skully. It will be an skuly in the shape of a zombie. But skully+Zombie makes a zombie like skully. Some are not alowed to make a mutant monster like skully+dragon because there is aready a bone dragon. List of non-mating monsters: *Troll+Zombie *Deadknight+Zombie *Skully+Dragon *Skully archer+Skully -More coming soon Gear To make up for not being upgradeable, They can equip different gear. Different slots exist. Each unit will have a slot for a armor for them, and another which is a weapon for them. Gear may be obained by killing enemies. They can also be bought for gems. For example, a netherworld sword costs 1000 gems. To upgrade a weapon you need soulstones.Upgrading will allow for better mutants. They start with basic weapons. Dull sword.png|Starter sword Basic Armor.png|Starting armor Basic sheild.png|Starting sheild Basic arm.png|Starting arm Basic bow.png|Starting bow Basic cape.png|Starting cape The sword is equipped to sword users The sheid is equipped to sheild users The arm is equipped to arm users The bow is equipped to bow users The Cape is equipped to speed units The armor is equipped to defence units -More coming soon Monsters obainable: Skuly+deadknight=Bones of a deadknight with 2 swords. Deadknight+skully=Heavily armored skuly Deadknight+skully archer=Deadknight who throws swords Skully archer+deadknight=Armored skully archer skully+zombie=Bomes of zombie Zombie+skully=Sully with Nonliving flesh zombie+skully archer=Skully archer with nonlinig flesh Skully archer+zombie=Archer zombie Imp+skully archer=Imp but throws bombs all the time -there is like 220 mutants to be thought of. will put more when i have time. ---- Comments Earning gems look like an good idea, however how do you want to put this in an story game? #If you put time on it than players just don't play the game untile they think they have enouge gems. So you need to it /Game #Than your example 35 gremlins. What would you want them to cost, soulstones? We already have an option to buy gems with soulstones. You gremlin idea would just have no use. Even if you put them for an gem price it would just be an waste of gems for even buy them. #You gem earning idea you can simply fix with something like an upgrade in the crypte that you now get 50% more gems from victory an game or something. Nothing more nothing less. For some soulstones ofcourse. #I don't understand the combining that earning with monster par but it's just look ridiculous how I read it. Try to be more clear next time. Area house: This is seriously overpowerd. The game is made so you can get 3/4 of all upgrades for free. There is no reason to make this ballanced out. They need to get some money for new updates someway. Now we come to your combining monster part. Sorry but I don't like it and it would just ballance out the game totaly. Every unit is designed to have an unique purpose the in the ballance line both with there power and there weaknesses. Combining would just make those units stronger. Tier 4 Monsters are already overpowerd. There is no purpose to make something like that stronger. Don't forget we have still an part of tier 4 and an full tier 5 waiting for use. Now you gear idea, it's looks really nice but there's an problem. The game is designed on tiers and most of those tier just have different armore and weapons. To add an gear system would just have no use and make the game unnecessary complex. You decoration idea can maybe become something. However the netherworld is already really crowded and with the upcomming new monsters... End, thx for posting your ideas. I just don't think your ideas would fit very well in the gameplay the game is made for. --Jens Ingels 15:42, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Lets face it,It uses GC, but to put it to better use, we need the ability for the netherworld to look different and visit our friends. Yes we aready have a battle option idea, but it doesn't use GC.--Playermanmastre 04:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC)-- I didn't saw your Visit friends idea untile I split them up. I didn't comment on them yet because I didn't known how to response to them. Visit you friends is an good idea but only if we can do something out there. That battle idea maybe can work if you add rules to it. *No Soulstone rewards *Gem rewards between 10-400 **If you battle against the player with 7 tier 1 monsters and 1 tier 2 monster in his set you reward for victory would be: (1*(7x10))+(2*(1x10)) = 90 gems *You only can battle that friend ones/day. --Jens Ingels :I made it where you can battle once a day and a practice mode so not only you get better, you will have fun. I also put the option where you could get to trade with outhers for mutant monsters. And you do buy the gremlins with gems, but decorations cost gems, and decorations attract gremilns.